Lost Keys
by LiLcRazyPuNk
Summary: Lucy has lost her keys. Gray offers to help find them but he's acting odd. What's he upto? LucyXGray oneshot.


A/N: Okay I've taken a good hard look here and I haven't found fanfics about LucyXGray, much less Fairy Tail fanfictions

**A/N: Okay I've taken a good hard look here and I haven't found fanfics about LucyXGray, much less Fairy Tail fanfictions. So I took the liberty to write this short LucyXGray oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, just the idea for this oneshot.**

"Oh for the love of…..Has ANYONE seen my stellar keys?!" Lucy called out to the people of Fairy Tail, though she went by barely unnoticed due to yet another brawl courtesy of Natsu and Gray. Mirajane seemed to be the only one to notice the young stellar spirit mage.

"Oh did I hear right Lucy-chan, you lost your keys?"

The blonde girl could only nod and slam her head down on the counter of the bar as she sat down.

"Why not ask Natsu and Gray for help finding them? Or Erza even…" Mirajane suggested.

"I would ask Erza but she's not here and I don't have the energy to stop Natsu and Gray. But then again….." She didn't get to finish her sentence as something went flying in their direction; barely missing Lucy's head and crashing to a halt at the foot of a stool.

"Gray!" Lucy yelled at the mass at her feet "You almost hit me! If I had my keys and the mood, you would be so dead!"

Gray was about to tear off to fight Natsu when he came to a sudden halt "You lost your keys?"

"Yeah and I can't find them….anywhere" Lucy buried her head in the counter again and Mirajane nodded solemnly at Gray.

Instead of charging back into the chaos, Gray sat in a stool by Lucy and leaned close to her ear, whispering "Want some help looking?"

Lucy looked up suddenly and looked Gray straight in the eye "You're offering to help me?"

"Well what does it sound like? If you don't want my help I can always go back and fight Natsu" He turned his back to her and pretended to be indifferent. But a smile tugged at his lips when he felt Lucy's hand clasp his shoulder.

"No…No please help me Gray" Her voice sounded pleading.

Gray twisted back to face her and grabbed the wrist that she had on his shoulder "Well then let's go….I wanna get back in time before the fight ends!" He then pulled her off her stool and led her outside the guild. Then he looked at her dazed form "Now where did you see the keys last?"

"M-My place this morning" Lucy managed to spit out as her gaze drifted to Gray's hand still clutching her wrist.

"Right" He began to drag her to her apartment. This wasn't like Gray, He was acting a little like Natsu and the thought disturbed Lucy somewhat. He seemed to run faster than a cheetah because they were standing front of her apartment in minutes. After a thorough inspection of the place, the keys were nowhere to be found.

"Okay where did you go after here?" Gray urged.

Lucy thought hard, putting a finger to her chin "I took a walk around town"

--

After searching at least three more locations, Lucy was beginning to get frustrated "Where did I put them?!" She yelled out to herself but unfortunately Gray was within deafening range and had to clamp his hand over his ears.

"It's not over yet, where did you go from here?"

"To the guild but I've already looked everywhere in that place" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"But did you look OUTSIDE? Maybe you dropped them there" Gray suggested with a knowing look on his face.

Lucy looked up at his sharp features and couldn't help but give a small smile.

--

Lucy searched what appeared to every square inch of the area around the Fairy Tail Guild. But there were still no keys. That was it; Lucy had nowhere else to look. She slumped against the wall of the guild by an alley and slid down. She buried her head in her knees and began to sob. Gray walked around the corner a second later and his eyes landed on the crying girl.

"Well I guess enough is enough….Here" Lucy felt something slide against her foot and looked down. There were her keys. Her whole face lit up and she flashed Gray an awed look as she grabbed her spirit keys.

"Where did you find them?! I've gotta go and tell Mira-san!" Lucy began to move out of the alley when she realised that…..she couldn't. Looking down, she saw her feet were frozen to the ground with a lump of ice "Gray what are you…."

She cut herself off when she felt his hand cupping her chin and his thumb rubbing her cheek. This was bizarre.

"I had them all along….I them took this morning when I came to your apartment and you were out on your walk and left them behind. You weren't home, so I took them" He grinned.

"But why…" She began, gazing up at him.

"Because I knew you'd need help finding them, and if I offered to help I would get to spend the entire day with you"

"Huh?" Was all that Lucy could say, as a look of confusion crossed her face. One of her eyebrows arched and she was loosely biting her lip.

In one quick motion, unable to resist any longer, Gray's lips swooped down on Lucy's. Her eyes opened wider than they had ever been. This had to be some kind of imposter masquerading as Gray because the Gray she knew would never do this. She pushed him back with her hands "W-wha…." She sputtered out.

"Get a hint Lucy…I. Like. You. A. Lot" He spoke each word with every inch he leaned in until his lips were on Lucy's again, rubbing gently against her soft ones. She could only gasp and Gray took his chance to gently push his tongue into her mouth. She was surprised to say the least. She always thought his lips would be ice cold but they just felt pleasantly cool as did his tongue as it massaged her whole mouth, leaving no spot untouched. Not sure what was coming over her, Lucy's eyes began to close as her tongue found his and they began wrestle. Then her arms began to snake their way around his neck and began to play with his hair, it felt so smooth and soft.

By now Gray had one hand wrapped around the blonde's waist and the other was doing the same thing as the girl's hands were…running through and playing with her hair. They were both in a moment of bliss, but it was over all too soon as they broke for air. Lucy's face was slightly red and flushed. She then gasped as a crash echoed from the guild behind her. No doubt the fight was still going on.

"You should get inside if you still wanna get Natsu" She said in a slightly hurt voice, as she looked at the ground and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Just this once Natsu can wait…." He said before kissing her again. This carried on for a while until a chair went flying through the window of the guild and both decided it was better to get inside.

"Let's keep this between us okay?" Gray whispered as he unfroze Lucy's feet and she smirked.

"Hmmm…That won't be a problem" She gave him one last peck before walking around to the front entrance of the guild and storming in with a happy look on her face "Mira-san! We found my keys!" She called over the carnage that was left behind after the brawl, which was now obviously over.

"Hey Lucy! Gray was with you? And you lost your keys?" Natsu called out but backed down at her look "Gray you chicken, you ran away!" He added with a smug look on his face.

"Care to say that again?" Gray stalked over to Natsu but again one look from Lucy stopped them and they both sat down next to her at the bar with Happy sitting on the counter.

"Ah, you found them….That's great Lucy-chan…But what are you doing?" She asked as Lucy, instead of putting the keys in her pocket, thread the chain on the keys to her necklace and wore the keys as a pendant. Gray, Natsu and Happy looked at her with questioning stares.

She grinned "Well you see Mira-san…you never know what might happen tomorrow…I could lose them again…And none of us want _that_ to happen _again_ do we?"

**End.**

**Hope you liked it because like I said there's not enough Fairy Tail fanfics out there. Please review.**


End file.
